Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a wireless communication module and a portable terminal including the same, and more particularly, to a wireless communication module and a portable terminal including the same for improving heat dissipation efficiency and wireless communication quality.
In general, a portable terminal has a detachable cover on a bottom thereof, and a battery pack can be recharged after separating the cover from the portable terminal. Since a user's hand directly touches the cover of the portable terminal, the user can directly feel heat from the portable terminal. Therefore, gripping the portable terminal with a hand may be dangerous if the temperature of the portable terminal becomes higher than that of a human body.
A portable terminal may wirelessly perform bidirectional communication at close ranges through an installed near field communication (NFC) antenna. The NFC antenna has been gradually adopted and used with portable terminals and in various fields due to having a short communication setting time and fewer detection malfunctions as compared to other existing methods, such as Bluetooth® or ZigBee, even though the NFC antenna has a low data transmission speed. Portable terminals that include an NFC antenna have been used with smart cards such as electronic cash, electronic wallets, electronic ticketing, a door keys, or ID cards, and makes it possible to share or exchange a business card, a telephone number, a photo, or music with friends.